drabbles: El amor es así
by xxlizzie
Summary: Cap. uno: Frank está enamorado de Alice pero ella no quiere aceptarlo, por lo que decide darle celos con otras chicas. Enseguida se da cuenta de que esa no es la solución, y se decide a declarársele, pero cuando lo va a hacer la ve besandose con otro...


**Hola!**

**Este fic será un resumen de las cinco partes de la historia más grande que escribí. Me he dado cuenta de que esa historia es larguísima y en ciertos momentos se vuelve un poco aburrida, por eso he decidido subir las partes que más me gustan en forma de escenas. Drabbles creo que se llama.n**

**Las escenas varían de una a otra. Los personajes son los que más me gustan de toda la serie de Hp. **

**En este primer capítulo los protagonistas son Alice y Frank Longbottom. El tiempo en que sucede es la mayoría en su época de juventud en Hogwarts, y las últimas escenas ya son después de Hogwarts, unos diecisiete años después. **

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

1. 

Alice se enfureció al entrar en la sala común y ver a Frank coqueteando con una Gryffindor de quinto curso. ¡Será descarado! pensó encolerizada.

-Longbottom...- murmuró Alice sorprendiéndole.

-Alice...- susurró como un estúpido. Vio en ella furia, y se asustó.- esto no es lo que...

-Me da igual lo que parezca o no. Lily me dijo que me esperabas aquí para decirme algo importante, y bien, ahora que estoy aquí, dime que era eso tan importante.

-¿estás enfadada por lo del otro día, o por haberme visto acompañado de una chica?

-¿tu qué crees?- espetó furiosa.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que estás celosa...- afirmó con presunción.

-Estás loco...

-Y tanto que está loco...- murmuró James bajando las escaleras en compañía de Mandy.

-No empieces James...- murmuró Frank sonriendo.- porque tú también debes de estar loco, como para enfurecer a Evans.

-¿dónde está?

-ayudando a Prue con el bebé...- le explicó Alice, odiando con la mirada a aquella chica.

-Yo me voy, Franki, luego te veo... - susurró ésta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Franki?- repitió furiosa Alice.- y a mi que me importa...- espetó segundos después, marchándose de allí.

-Espera Alice que quiero hablar contigo...- gritó Frank siguiéndola.

* * *

2. 

-Frank, ya te he dicho que no me sigas...- gritó Alice pasando ante ellos sin hacerles caso.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches...- replicó él yendo tras ella.- no te comportes como una cría.

-¡yo no soy una cría!- espetó ella quedándose quieta de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta contemplándole con rabia.

-Pues no actúes como tal...- dijo contento de que se quedara quieta.

-¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- preguntó Remus en tono conciliador.

-Está enfadada porque me ha visto hablar con una chica...- murmuró Frank con ironía.

-Mentira. Estoy molesta contigo porque eres un creído...- espetó ella fríamente.

-Siempre estáis discutiendo...- suspiró Lily con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te acerques a mí, Longbottom.

-El otro día no dijiste lo mismo...-ironizó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me engañaste...- se justificó ella.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó James curioso.

-Ella me besó...- todos sonrieron al escucharle, y Alice se ruborizó.

-Eres idiota...- estalló ella, marchándose corriendo.

-Esto no se hace así...- le recriminó Lils.

-Lo sé... pero ella me provoca.

-Anda, espera un poco y luego ve a hablar con ella...- le aconsejó Remus pacientemente.

* * *

3. 

En el cuarto de las chicas de último año de Gryffindor, se hallaban Prue y Lils cambiando a la pequeña, mientras que Alice se estaba dando una ducha de agua fría en el baño, para no pensar en nada, pero dicha técnica no había dado resultado, pues nada más cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro petulante de Frank Longbottom.

-Basta ya.- se recriminó, echándose agua muy fría en su cara.- no pienses en él.

Tras darse el baño, salió de la bañera con una toalla puesta. Se asomó en el espejo, y no pudo evitar volver a recordar aquel fatídico momento. _No entiendo por qué tenía que besarle_, se repitió de nuevo avergonzada, _él no se merece que yo le bese, ni que sienta nada por él. Frank no es más que un engreído que sólo sabe conquistar a todas las chicas que se le ponen en medio_. Suspiró, y comenzó a secar su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después, estaba ya preparada para salir al cuarto, pero se detuvo al volver a recordar el momento en que le besaba. _En el fondo, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, Frank besa muy bien. Su beso me hizo sentir especial y.._

-¡Basta Alice!- se reprochó a sí misma.- tú no sientes nada por él, y no vuelvas a repetir que te gustó ese beso, porque no es cierto.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en salir?- preguntó Lils llamando a la puerta con insistencia.

-ya voy...- susurró Alice intentando mantener la calma.

-Creíamos que te habías desmayado- comentó Prue mientras tenía en sus brazos a su hija.

-Lo sé, me tardé mucho, lo siento.

-¿qué hacías a parte de ducharte?- le preguntó pícaramente Lils.

-¿qué querías que hiciera?- preguntó poniéndose colorada sin querer.

-Te has puesto roja...- se burló su amiga, mientras que Prue sonría con complicidad.

-no es cierto...

-Mírate en el espejo... no será que estabas pensando en tu adorado Frankie..

-Cállate...- espetó Alice lanzándole la primera almohada que pilló.

-No empecéis con vuestras riñas...- se quejó Prue cansada de tener que soportar guerra de almohadas un día tras otro.

Estas palabras no sirvió para otra cosa que para que Lils le respondiera el tiro, lanzándole su propia almohada que le dio en la cara a Alice, y esta le respondió con la misma puntería, y así sucesivamente, hasta que terminaron destrozando las almohadas, y la habitación se quedó llena de plumas blancas.

* * *

4. 

-¡Alice!- la llamó una voz masculina entrando en la sala común. Lils le dio un codazo a su amiga, cuando vio entrar alborotado a Frank Longbottom.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Todo está dicho entre tu y yo- replicó la castaña enojada nada más verle.

-Anda, quédate con él- dijo Lils empujándola hasta Frank, mientras llevaba de la mano a Mandy hasta las escaleras.- Dile que te de un masaje, si eso- añadió con una pícara sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-¿quieres un masaje?- preguntó Frank con su típica sonrisa conquistadora.

-No... Y menos tuyo- se quejó ella dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

-Tenemos que hablar...- murmuró él cogiéndola del brazo.

-Suéltame... yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que me quieres?

- Más quisieras tú...

-El beso que me diste el otro día lo corroboró- dijo sonriente.

-Fue... un error.

-Admite que te gusto... aunque sea un poquito- le pidió acercándose a ella.- anda, quiero oírlo.

-Si quieres que te mienta... te lo diré y así me dejarás en paz.

-Tu sabes que si me lo dices será cierto- murmuró con la voz ronca.- admite que me quieres.

-Esto es absurdo- replicó ella intentando alejarse de Frank, pero su proximidad le afectaba demasiado.

-Dímelo...- susurró a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Tú no necesitas que yo te diga nada, ya tienes a bastantes mujeres y chicas en tu lista, que van detrás de ti¿no?

-¿Por qué tienes que estropear este momento tan fantástico, mencionando ese pequeño detalle?.

-¿pequeño detalle?- repitió ella alejándose de él.- tengo que recordarte la chica que estaba detrás de ti, o la de la semana pasada, o...

-Ya lo he pillado- interrumpió el carraspeando.- Aún así, no es mi culpa que le resulte tan atractivo a las mujeres...

-Presumido... Eres peor que los merodeadores...

-Ellos son mis amigos- contestó con orgullo.

-Y son mejores que tú... al menos no se lo creen tanto.

-¿ah no?- espetó Frank sonriendo.

-No.

Dicho esto, se alejó de él. Alice estaba harta de tener que verle día tras día, y más aún que le hablara de estas cosas.

-Dentro de poco será Halloween, sabes que hay una fiesta¿no?

-¿Y qué?

-Vendrás conmigo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Nunca...

-¿tan segura estás de eso?- preguntó mientras iba detrás de ella, y sin que se lo esperase, la dio la vuelta con suavidad.

-¿qué...?- pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse de nada, porque Frank selló sus labios con un beso.

Al principio Alice quiso separarse de él nada más sintió el contacto en sus labios, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues en el fondo ella deseaba seguir sintiendo aquél beso, aunque nunca estaría dispuesta a confesarlo.

-Esto no me lo esperaba...- murmuró sonriendo James bajando las escaleras. Alice enseguida se separó de Frank, y tras mirarle enojada, se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, muy ofuscada.

-Vendrás conmigo...

-¡Nunca!- gritó ella antes de perderse por los pasillos.

-¿a dónde irá contigo?

-Al baile de Halloween...

-Es cierto, el baile...- murmuró James pensando que tendría que lograr una buena excusa para lograr que Lily le acompañara a dicho baile.- por lo visto, lo tienes un poco complicado con ella¿no?

-Para nada... lo quiera o no vendrá conmigo¿no ves que se muere por mí?

-Claro, al igual que también veo que tu te mueres por ella- susurró James sonriendo. Ante la rotunda afirmación de su amigo, Frank no pudo hacer más que reír con él, alegre, tras haberle robado ese beso a Alice.

* * *

5. 

El timbre que daba comienzo a las primeras clases del día sonó con una melodía muy triste aquel día. Nadie excepto James sabía los momentos tan desagradables que estaban pasando el matrimonio Black. Ahora, éste se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, obligándose a no pensar en nada. No quería recordar por nada del mundo la cosa tan desagradable que había hecho Mandy.

-Buenos días- murmuró Alice sentándose delante de él. James movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿qué le pasa a éste?- preguntó Lils con desdén.

-¿qué le has hecho?

-¿yo?. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle algo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-porque siempre que está así es por ti- respondió por ella Frank en su oído.

-¡me asustaste!- exclamó Lily pegando un brinco.

-Lo siento, pero quería hablar con ella- murmuró mirando a Alice. Esta le miró con odio, y le indicó a su amiga que no se moviera del sitio haciendo gestos con su cabeza, pero ésta en señal de venganza no le hizo caso, y fue a sentarse junto a James.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella claramente evitando mirarle.

-Alice, cuando vas a aceptar lo que sientes por mí- dijo con un tono de voz muy suave.

-¿y cuándo me vas a dejar tu a mi en paz?- replicó exasperada.

-¿Tengo que recordarte el beso de antes?- inquirió suavemente- ¿y el de la semana pasada?

-Fue... una equivocación, no más.

-Alice...

-Si quieres que te besen, búscate a otra chica- dijo enfadada señalándole un grupito de chicas que no dejaban de mirarle todo el rato.- Ahí muchas que sí que te desean.

-quizás tengas razón y deba ir junto a ellas y olvidarme de ti de una vez- estalló cansado, marchándose de allí, y sentándose al lado de esas chicas.

Furiosa al verle marchar así, Alice sacó su libro de Historia de la Magia, e intentando dejar de sentirse mal al verle ahora rodeado de chicas que babeaban por él, comenzó a pasar  
las páginas en busca de algún capítulo interesante que se pudiera leer

* * *

6. 

En el salón, se encontraban todos dialogando sobre lo que iban a preparar. Llevaban ya más de dos horas intentando ponerse de acuerdo en el lugar donde iban a preparar la fiesta, pero no lo lograban.

-Chicos llevamos aquí más de dos horas y aún no hemos decidido ni dónde haremos la fiesta...- se quejó Lily.

-¿por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo de una vez?- preguntó Frank incorporándose en el asiento.

-porque no haces más que proponer tonterías..- refutó Alice mirándole con reproche.

-¿a si?. ¿Y a ti te parece razonable hacer aquí la fiesta, y prepararlo todo en solo una hora, sin que Remus se de cuenta?- espetó con frialdad mirándole por encima del hombro.

-¿y eso de celebrarlo en el Gran Comedor, qué?

-Chicos, discutiendo no lograremos nada...- les recordó James intentando poner paz.

-No te metas en conversaciones ajenas, Potter..- le advirtió Lily fríamente.

-Y tu a ver si te abrigas más Evans… ahora hace frío..- se burló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-chicos, chicos, si discutimos entre nosotros no vamos a lograr nada- murmuró Prue intentando mantener la calma.

-¡no te metas en esto!- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

* * *

7. 

En la entrada del castillo, se encontraban los chicos esperando como estatuas a sus amigas. Ninguna de ellas había venido y eso que ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde el toque de queda.

-Vendrán...- repitió por séptima vez James cansando de que sus amigos le dijeran que no iban a venir por como él había tratado a Lily.

-A este paso llegaremos a la hora de regresar...- dijo de broma Frank pensando que le encantaría poder estar un rato a solas con Alice para hablar con ella serenamente. Haber visto a James tratar de una manera tan locuaz a Lily le había hecho pensar que quizá su comportamiento para con la castaña no estaba bien.

-¿por qué no nos adelantamos nosotros?- propuso Peter con nerviosismo temiendo ver aparecer a Lucius Malfoy. Más que nunca temía que él le hiciese algo, sobre todo después de saber lo que le había intentado hacer a Mandy, que era más fuerte que él mismo.

-¿tantas ganas tienes de ir, Peter?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿a quién quieres ver?

-A nadie...

-Supongo que tendrás ganas de comer golosinas¿no?- bromeó James guiñándole un ojo.

-Si es así, no te preocupes porque por ahí vienen...- advirtió Frank señalándolas con un gesto.

James sonrió al ver a Lily junto a sus dos amigas. En el fondo le había dolido la manera tan descortés en la que la había tratado, pero era su último recurso para conquistarla. Si los halagos no me funcionaron, quizá esto sí, se dijo con firmeza a la par que ellas llegaban a su lado.

-Perdón por la tardanza...- se disculpó Prue besando a su esposo.

-¿podemos irnos ya?- preguntó Peter ansioso.

-Aún no...- murmuró Remus con voz queda.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Pettigrew triste.

-¿cómo que por qué?- inquirió Lupin mirándole un poco enojado.

-Remus, tenemos prisa...- instó Sirius dándose cuenta de que su amigo notaba la ausencia de Amanda.

-Entonces id vosotros primero, luego os alcanzamos.- murmuró Remus caminando hacia el castillo con naturalidad.

-¿a dónde va?- preguntó Alice inquieta.

-No es asunto nuestro, por eso caminemos.- murmuró Sirius agarrando con fuerza la mano de su esposa y emprendiendo el camino rocoso- así podremos comprar más cosas sin preocuparnos si él está cerca, al menos durante un rato tendremos ventaja.

-¿nos hemos perdido algo?- preguntó James un poco confundido.

-Chicos… ¿de verdad no sabéis que les pasa?- preguntó Frank incrédulo.

-no…- negaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Falta Amanda...

-¿qué?- exclamó James tontamente.

Las chicas se miraron dándose cuenta de que se habían olvidado completamente de ella después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor, y James se sintió fatal por no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia antes¿en qué estaría pensando para no saber que no estaba Amanda? Su mente enseguida le gritó el nombre de Lilian Evans.

-¿a dónde crees que vas, Potter?- le preguntó ésta al descubrir sus intenciones.

-A ver si está bien, es raro que no hayamos sabido de ella en todo el día- contestó pensando en su embarazo.

-Remus ha ido a buscarla, con él estará bien.

-¿tanto te molesta que vaya a comprobar si está bien?- preguntó James sin saber el motivo de aquella discusión.

-Nada de lo que tu hagas me molesta Potter- repuso Lily enojada- pero supongo que Remus querrá estar a solas con ella. ¿O es que no quieres que estén juntos?

-No digas tonterías... pero bueno, como tú quieras, les dejaré solos Evans.- dictaminó con arrogancia, siguiendo el camino que minutos antes había tomado el matrimonio Black.

-espérame…- le pidió Peter yendo detrás de él.

-¡hombres!- exclamó furiosa Lily sin querer pensar por qué se sentía tan contrariada.

-Alice...- Murmuró la voz de un chico de Ravenclaff.

La aludida se dio la vuelta, y vio a Roger McPherson yendo hacia ella. Sin demora, se disculpó con sus amigos, y diciéndoles que enseguida volvía, fue a ver que quería.

-¿quién es?- le preguntó Frank a Lily cuando ésta casi le obligó a caminar.

-Un amigo.

-¿qué clase de amigo?- preguntó dándose cuenta que ambos iban juntos detrás de él.- ¿por qué no deja de reírse con él?

-¿y eso te molesta, Frank?

-No...- mintió él decidiendo que ya no le apetecía hablar con Alice sobre las chicas que le rondaban.- pero se supone que debemos estar juntos para realizar los preparativos a la perfección.

-Frank, todavía no hemos llegado a Hogsmeade- le recordó Lily caminando más rápido. A él no le quedó más remedio que seguir su paso para no quedarse atrás, aunque en sus oídos resonaba con claridad las llamativas carcajadas que Alice soltaba a cada pocas palabras de aquél individuo.

* * *

8. 

Apoyada en la puerta de Honeyduke se encontraba Alice hablando animosamente con McPherson. Se había sorprendido, cuando éste le había pedido ser su pareja para el baile de Halloween. Había estado impulsada a decirle que sí para demostrarle a Frank que era feliz estando alejada de él, pero no lo hizo. Ella sabía que no estaba bien jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, y era obvio que Roger sentía algo por ella.

-¿qué hacemos aquí apostados en la entrada?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Vigilando...- respondió la castaña recordando que debía estar atenta por si veía aparecer a Remus.

-Alice¿tienes algo con Frank Longbottom?

-¿qué?- preguntó ella viéndose cogida por sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

-Sí, es que siempre se os ve juntos.

-No estamos juntos, sólo que tenemos los mismos amigos.

-ya... pero como desde que estoy hablando contigo, Frank no deja de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos...- comentó señalándole con un gesto de la cabeza.

Alice miró hacia el interior de la tienda, y efectivamente vio a Frank observándola con el ceño fruncido. Un sentimiento de contradicción la invadió al sentirse vigilada por él.

-Es problema suyo, no mío- contestó fríamente mirando a su acompañante.

-Supongo, pero cómo casi todos saben que ambos os gustáis.

-¿qué?

-Sí, es lo que todo el mundo piensa, o cree, porque siempre os ven juntos, y ...

-Roger, voy a demostrarte ahora mismo que no siento nada por Frank Longbottom- espetó Alice con indignación acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-¿qué vas a ..?

-No digas nada...

------------------------------------------------------------------

9.

Frank se quedó de piedra en la lejanía cuando vio que Alice se inclinaba hacia su acompañante y ambos se besaban. Una ira ciega le invadió instantes después al pensar que a ella le gustaba ese petimetre de McPherson. ¿Cómo era capaz de besarle delante de todos si no se sintiera atraído por él?

-¿te pasa algo, Frank?- le preguntó James apareciendo por detrás.

-Nada...- espetó éste con malhumor, dándose la vuelta, pero esto no impidió que James mirará hacia Alice y Roger.

-Ya veo...

-No digas nada, James- gruñó con rabia viendo que su amigo iba a abrir los labios para decir algo.

-Está bien, está bien.

-¿lo tenéis todo?- preguntó Lils apareciendo por detrás.- dentro de poco vendrá Remus.

-Casi, pero yo que tú Lils, iba a vigilar junto a tu amiga, pues no creo que en estos momentos esté muy pendiente de su misión- espetó Frank con frialdad.

-¿y qué puede estar haciendo Ally para…?

-No digas nada…- le indicó señalando hacia su amiga. A la pelirroja se le heló la piel al ver el espectáculo que Alice estaba dando.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-¡Remus!- exclamó James viéndole en la distancia.

-¿lo ves?- bramó Frank.

-Yo voy con él- propuso Prongs saliendo de la tienda rápidamente.- vosotros comprad lo que falta, y llevadlo a la Casa de los Gritos. Prue y Sirius ya están allí.

Lo más rápido que pudo, James se encaminó hacia su amigo, pero antes de ello, quiso hacer algo. Nada más salir de la tienda, se paró al lado de Alice y de Roger, y aplaudió con fuerza, hasta que estos dejaron de besarse.

-James...- murmuró la castaña cohibida, luego arrepentida, vio quién caminaba hacia ellos con parsimonia.- ¡Remus!

- Sí bonita, ya le hemos visto...- adujó con sorna.- Ahora, si no estás muy ocupada ayuda a Evans y a Frank a llevar las cosas a donde tú sabes.- indicó guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo siento, Roger pero tengo que irme...- se disculpó ella aturdida

-pero…

-luego hablamos...- apremió Alice entrando en la tienda.

-¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo fuera?- le reprochó Lily con fuerza una vez su amiga se hubo acercado a ella.

-No digas nada...

-¿cómo que no diga nada?

-Olvídate de ella, tenemos trabajo - anunció Longbottom con frialdad pasando por su lado, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Te lo has ganado...- le advirtió la pelirroja yendo detrás de él. A Alice no le quedó más remedio que suspirar antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

10. 

-¿por qué tienes tanta prisa, Sirius?- le preguntó Alice viendo que no podían alcanzar su paso.

-Voy a adelantarme, luego os veo chicas…- susurró sin mayor explicación yendo más de prisa.

-¿qué le pasa a este?

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo refiriéndome a ti..- comentó Lils mirando a su amiga.- ¿desde cuando te gusta Roger McPherson?

-Es un chico guapo...

-¿por eso le besaste?

-¿tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago, Lils?

-No, pero soy tu amiga, y me preocupo por ti. No creo que fuera normal que...

-Es cosa mía, Lils.

-¿lo hiciste para poner celoso a Frank?- inquirió esta sabiendo que si su propósito era ese, lo había conseguido.

-¡claro que no!

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas es asunto tuyo, Ally.

-sí, es asunto mío- admitió.- ahora es mi turno preguntarte a ti, qué te he pasado hoy, porque llevas un día muy rara.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-OH Lils¿no dices que siempre sabes lo que me pasa a mi con Frank¿Por qué no te paras a analizar un día de estos lo que tú sientes?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-No soy tonta, Lils. Me he fijado en que en toda la tarde no has dejado de mirar a James, y sé que te ha molestado que a ti te tratara fríamente y en cambio a Mandy con dulzura.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿estás segura?

-¡sí!

-Tú verás, Lils, pero ponte a pensar un poco en esto, y después te dejaré que cuestiones mis propios actos.

* * *

11. 

-No le digáis nada, que parece ida...- les advirtió Frank a Mandy y a James cuando ésta pasó por su lado sin fijarse en ellos.

-¿le pasa algo?

-supongo que habrá peleado con su esposo...- intervino Amanda dándose cuenta de que Sirius podía resultar en algunas ocasiones muy cabezón.

-Yo diría que le ha pasado lo mismo que a ti, Frank- murmuró James socarronamente.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mandy confusa

-Es mejor no hablar de ello.

-¿por qué no?. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Mandy que ha hecho tu querida Alice?

-James…

-¿me he perdido algo?- se preguntó ella en el momento que cruzaban los terrenos del castillo.

-Alice se ha besado con otro chico- masculló Frank con enojo.

-Y Frank se ha puesto celoso.

-¡no es cierto!- discrepó éste.

-¿entonces por qué hoy no has dejado de mirarla ni un solo momento?- inquirió inteligentemente Prongs.

-No hice eso.

-Chicos, no discutáis.- les pidió Mandy.- Además Frank, yo creo que tú no deberías sentirte enfadado por eso, porque si no estoy muy equivocada en estos últimos días se te ha visto acompañado de muchas chicas.

-Una distinta por día, diría yo- añadió James guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso es distinto. Además, yo no me he besado con ninguna.

-¿y eso cambia algo el hecho de que te regodearás delante de Alice con todas ellas?- le preguntó Mandy una vez empezaban a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su sala común.

Frank se quedó callado una vez hubo escuchado esto. En el fondo él reconocía que si había estado acompañado de todas esas chicas había sido para darle una lección a Alice. Él quería que ella se diera cuenta de que le quería por mucho que lo negara, y de que lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado. ¿Cómo se iba a esperar él que por eso Alice se buscara a otro?

-Aún así no tiene sentido...- sentenció una vez entraron en su sala común.

-¿el qué?- preguntó Mandy con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz de tener, mientras observaba la estancia y suponía que todos estaban ya cenando en el Gran Comedor, al ver que allí no había nadie.

-Pues que Alice se vaya con otro solo por qué me ve con un par de chicas. ¿acaso no puedo tener amigas?

-¿acaso Alice no puede tener más amigos, Frank?- inquirió Mandy cruzándose de hombros.

-La defiendes porqué es tu amiga, no porque tenga razón.

-Lo mejor es que dejéis el temita, chicos...- advirtió James viendo que la conversación iba subiendo de tono.

-La defiendo porque tu postura me parece muy egoísta, Frank.- respondió ella llanamente.

-¿qué?. ¿Egoísta yo?

-sí.

-¡por favor Amanda! Defíneme egoísta.

-Persona que solo piensa en si misma, y no se preocupa por los demás.- contestó Mandy simplemente mirando con atención a su amigo.

-¿ah sí?. ¿y cómo definirías entonces a tu comportamiento para con tus amigos de estos últimos días?

-chicos, no creo que…

-¿estás tratando de decirme algo, Frank Longbottom?- preguntó ella sin atisbo de sonrisa ni de nada.

-Sí. Ahora mismo me estás diciendo que yo soy egoísta por pensar que Alice no puede besarse con quién le dé la gana, y yo sí. Y no tienes razón.

-¿acaso no es cierto que tú piensas que Alice debería esperarte indefinidamente hasta que tú te decidas a dejar de verte con otras chicas?

-No es eso.

-¿entonces qué es?- espetó Mandy enfadada ya.- ¿crees que por ser chico tu puedes irte con todas las chicas de este dichoso castillo, y luego regresar junto a Alice esperando que ella te diga que se muere por ti?

-¡yo no he dicho eso!

-¿y qué has estado haciendo?. ¡piensa un poco, amigo mío! No sé cuáles habrán sido tus motivos, pero lo único que has hecho ha sido ir de aquí para allá del brazo de una chica distinta cada día. Y por si fuera poco, lo has hecho cada vez que Alice estaba delante, como queriéndote regodearte.

-yo no...

-y lo único que has logrado...- continuó Mandy obviando lo que él tuviera que decir para justificarse- es hacerla daño. Sí, puede que sea verdad que ella se niegue a aceptar que te quiere, vale, lo admito yo, y todos los que la conocemos, pero tú tampoco se lo has puesto fácil.

-Yo no quería hacerla daño.

-Pues lo has hecho... y ahora dime¿crees que es justo culparla porque la vieras besándose con otro, cuándo tú no has hecho más que restregarle en su cara, a tus "amigas"?

-Amanda, creo que ya es suficiente...- susurró James poniéndose en medio.

Mandy miró a su amigo, y luego vio la cara triste de Frank y supo que se había pasado un poquito con lo que acababa de decir. Aunque fuera la verdad, quizá debería haberlo dicho con un poco de tacto.

-creo que es hora de que me vaya...- esgrimió Frank con una débil mueca caminando hacia su dormitorio.

-Frank... espera…- le pidió Amanda pero él no se detuvo.

* * *

12. 

Frank Longbottom despertaba en aquél preciso instante, sintiendo un profundo dolor de cabeza. Muy a su pesar, después de haber discutido con Amanda, se había dedicado a beber más de una docena de vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, para intentar relajarse. Aquello, lo único que había conseguido era causarle un profundo dolor de cabeza¿y total para qué? Ahora se sentía mal doblemente: primero por la resaca y después por reconocer que todo lo que le había dicho Amanda era cierto.

Él sabía que si se había permitido el lujo de verse acompañado de chicas había sido para darle una lección a Alice. Más que nada él deseaba que ella reconociera que le quería, y que si le mostraba inquina era por terquedad. Sin embargo tras la conversación con Amanda se había dado cuenta de que había sido un error, pues lo que había logrado era hacerla daño, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que amándola tanto como lo hacía, terminase causándole ese dolor por una tontería?

-Y lo peor de todo es que Ally ya está saliendo con otro chico- se dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama.

Enseguida se puso de pie, tuvo que volverse a tumbar, pues todo lo vio doble. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca más iba a pasarse una noche entera bebiendo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla tras otro. Ni siquiera por olvidar algo que había hecho mal desde el principio. _Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que por lo menos ahora sé que tengo amigos en quién confiar_, pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de James y de Amanda.

-Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias a Mandy- se prometió instintivamente, esperando que ella no le dijera un te lo advertí, o algo así.- y también debería hablar con Alice.

Este pensamiento le hizo plantearse un gran dilema. ¿Tenía él derecho de ir hasta donde estaba ella, y decirle lo mucho que la quería?. ¿Era correcto pedirle perdón después de todo lo que la había hecho en apenas unos días?. ¿Era lógico que le pidiera que fuera su novia, ahora que ella ya tenía a alguien a su lado, que seguramente nunca la haría daño? _No puedo hacerlo_, se dijo deprimido sabiendo que no se merecía nada bueno de parte de Alice. Así pues, a pesar de todo, él estaba seguro de que no haría nada para que Ally le perdonara, y mucho menos para que estuviera con él como novia. A fin de cuentas no tenía el derecho siquiera para pensarlo.

* * *

13. 

Longbottom caminó deprisa hacia Lily, que era la que iba la última. Esta se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba su amigo, y de que Alice no iba detrás de él.

-¿ha pasado algo con mi amiga?- preguntó la pelirroja suspicazmente.

-tu queridísima amiguita, está esperando a su nuevo enamorado

-¿te lo ha dicho ella?- instó incrédula.

-¿a quién si no iba a esperar?- preguntó él molesto.

-Los celos nublan tu mente, Frank...

-¿Qué...?

-¿tengo qué recordarte de que todavía faltan con nosotros tanto Prue como Mandy?

Frank se quedó al helado al escuchar esta posibilidad. Alice no había especificado a quién estaba esperando. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella estaría esperando a Roger?. ¿A causa de los celos, tal y como Lils le había dicho?

-Ve con ella, conociéndote estoy segura de que le habrás contestado con mal humor.

-Quizá debería esperar a que…

-¿tienes miedo de que no quiera hablar contigo?

-No es eso...

-¿entonces?

-Ayer Mandy me hizo ver que me había comportado como un idiota con Alice.- confesó avergonzado.- yo solo quería que ella se diera cuenta de que ella me quería, y que su rechazo hacia mi no tenía sentido alguno.

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Estoy enamorado de Alice- admitió en voz alta.

-¡ya era hora de lo que aceptaras!- apremió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-pero ya es tarde...- susurró deprimido

-¿por qué?

-Ella ya está con otro... y además, yo no me he portado bien con ella. La he hecho daño sin querer.

-Frank tú la quieres a ella, y sé que ella te quiere a ti. No te rindas tan fácilmente.

-no la merezco. Es mejor que no haga nada.

-pero...

-Regresaré y le pediré perdón por como la hablé, pero nada más.- dijo regresando a su sala común.

* * *

14. 

Alice se hallaba en aquellos momentos bastante enfadada por el grito que Frank le había lanzado. ¿Qué se supone que había hecho ahora mal, si sólo le había dicho que prefería quedarse para esperar a sus amigas?. ¿Es que eso era un delito?

Habría deseado ir tras él, y golpearle por haber sido tan brusco con ella sin razón. ¿Qué demonios se habría creído él para tratarla de aquella manera? Primero, se ponía furioso con ella, porque le rechazaba, después comenzaba a salir con todo ser con falda, pavoneándose por allí, y ahora la gritaba sin razón. ¿Algo de aquello tenía sentido?

-Alice...- murmuró una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella se quedó paralizada cuando vio delante suya a Roger McPherson. Enseguida se preguntó cómo había llegado él allí, si no era de su misma casa y no tenía porqué saberse la contraseña.

-He convencido a un amigo mío de Gryffindor para que me diera vuestra contraseña. Espero que no te moleste, pero quería hablar contigo a solas...- se explicó él caminando hacia ella con naturalidad.

-¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Ayer nos besamos, Alice...- comentó él clavando en ella su mirada, haciéndola sonrojar irremediablemente.

-Roger, yo...

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Ally, yo quería besarte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me gustas mucho.

-pero yo...

-ayer me dijiste que no sentías nada por Longbottom...- susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.- eso me alegró mucho. No sabes cuánto.

-Roger...-Pero él no la escuchó. Sin pedirle permiso, la atrajo hacia él, y la besó.

------------------------------------------------------------------

15.

Frank se quedó de piedra, cuando al entrar en su sala común, encontró a Alice besándose con McPherson. Se sintió un estúpido, al darse cuenta de que si había ido hasta allí era para pedirle perdón por haber pensado mal de ella. ¿Para qué había ido, si estaba ocurriendo lo que él se había imaginado en un principio?

Quiso marcharse de allí sin hacerse notar, pues no le veía sentido quedarse, para atormentarse así mismo. No obstante, la rabia de saberse rechazado de tal manera por Alice le hizo carraspear llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-Longbottom...- murmuró con frialdad Roger al ver quién les había interrumpido. Alice se quedó congelada al verle allí.

-Lamento interrumpir... o quizá no, pero da igual- murmuró con voz queda.- tengo algo que hablar contigo.- añadió a continuación mirándola con frialdad.

-Ella está conmigo, Longbottom. No sé si sabes que has interrumpido algo importante. Cuando terminemos, podrás comentar con ella lo que querías.- gruñó Roger dándole la espalda, mientras volvía atraer hacia si el cuerpo inmóvil de Alice, y la besaba a la fuerza de nuevo.

Frank no lo pudo soportar, y sin pensar en nada fue hacia ellos, y tras separarlos, golpeó a McPherson en la cara, tirándole al suelo de inmediato.

-Roger...- murmuró Alice.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Frank Longbottom- gruñó el aludido, levantándose del suelo, mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿no eres lo suficiente hombre, como para pelear conmigo mano a mano, que necesitas usar tu varita?- gruñó mirándole con desdén.

-¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí, y molestarnos a mi novia, y a mi de esta manera?

-¿tu novia?- espetó mirando con incredulidad a una atolondrada Alice.- ¿eso es cierto?

-¡por supuesto!- exclamó Roger con una ancha sonrisa.- ¡ella es mi chica!

-¿por qué no dejas que ella contesté por si sola?

Alice miró a los dos chicos, y pensó que se encontraba en medio de una disputa varonil. Inmediatamente se sintió mal por hallarse en medio de aquel espectáculo.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo, Roger, y tampoco tuyo Frank- explotó ella furiosa mirándoles a ambos.

-¿lo ves?- susurró Frank obviando la parte en la que hablaba de él.- ahora lárgate.

-No me iré sin ella...- gruñó mirándola con enfado.- si no le gustara no me besaría.

-No claro, a menos que la obligues como hiciste ahora...

-¡te arrepentirás de tus palabras!- bramó soltando su varita un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Ally observó atónita como ambos empezaban a golpearse delante de ella. Gritó más de una vez intentando detenerles, pero no la hicieron caso. Siguieron golpeándose una y otra vez, con rabia.

-¡parad de una vez!- gritó cansada sacando su varita mientras la apuntaba.- ¡os estáis comportando como dos tontos!. ¿Queréis escucharme?

Pero ninguno dejó de golpearse, lo que obligó a que ella usara un encantamiento aturdidor al primero que pilló. Dio la casualidad, de que ese hechizo le dio a Frank en la espalda, y quedó inmovilizado.

-Bien hecho...- murmuró Roger casi sin poder respirar.

-Vete de aquí...- casi gritó ella acercándose a un semi inconsciente Frank.

-¿no me digas que le prefieres a él?

-Tú estás de pie, y él en el suelo¿acaso tengo elección?

-tú le atacaste, no yo- le reprochó él.- además, tú empezaste esto.

-¿qué?

-OH, Alice, no quise decir eso, yo...

-Vete ya Roger McPherson.- dijo ella con voz queda, inclinándose sobre su amigo.

-Como quieras, pero antes...

-no hagas que te lo repita a golpes yo...- susurró Frank mientras empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

McPherson sonrió abruptamente, y salió del lugar, pensando que ya tendría otra ocasión para vengarse por lo que le había hecho.

OoOoOoO

Frank se sintió complacido al ver marcharse a aquel idiota del lugar, mientras se intentaba incorporar. Le había encantado escuchar la manera en la que Alice le había pedido que se marchara, aunque no le había gustado un pelo que le echara justamente a él una maldición.

-podías tener más puntería..- gruñó sentado.

-Si no te comportaras como un bobo, no tendría que haber maldecido a nadie.

-y si tu no te dejarás besar por el primero que te dijera que estás bonita, no pasarían estas cosas...

-¡como te atreves...!

-Me atrevo a cualquier cosa, cuando veo que te dejas llevar por algo que no quieres hacer...- explotó él atrayéndola a sus brazos con fuerza.

-¡suéltame, Longbottom!

-¿eres incapaz de agradecerme que te haya salvado de McPherson?

-¿qué has hecho qué?

-¿no has visto que Roger quería besarte a la fuerza?. ¿Qué te hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado yo?

-Hubiera sido mi problema... además, estás exagerando las cosas.

-¿tú crees?

-Sí... ahora suéltame.

-no

-¿cómo que...?

Frank no le dejó terminar la frase, pues la sorprendió besándola con una pasión, que la dejó sin palabras.

-Ahora ya puedes irte...- murmuró él apartándola de su cuerpo.

-tú...

-Este beso sí lo deseabas... pero no te preocupes, ya no volveré a besarte más. Si prefieres al idiota ese de McPherson, allá tú.

-No sabes lo que...

-No digas nada...- gruñó él mirándose en el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía un labio roto, y sangre a su alrededor.- ni siquiera sabe pelear...- añadió empezando a caminar hacia el cuadro.- cuando se te dé la gana de venir, estaremos en la fiesta de Remus. Aunque en verdad, yo preferiría que no vinieras... prefiero no volverte a más a solas nunca más, querida.

* * *

16. 

Frank caminaba con furia hacia el lugar dónde habían preparado la fiesta de su amigo. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera descubierto a Alice junto a Roger. ¿No decía Lils que su querida amiga habría querido esperar a Mandy y a Prue?. ¡Que ingenua era! Lo que Alice quería era estar un rato a solas con el idiota de McPherson.

-Si ni si quiera sabe pelear...- murmuró con una mueca, al recordar el labio torcido.

Le costó más de diez minutos llegar hasta el lugar de la fiesta, pues había ido a paso lento. En el transcurso del camino, había decidido que lo que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse, pues no podía ir así a la fiesta, y menos después de haber visto a Remus tan triste minutos antes. Él no era quién como para estropearle la fiesta de su cumpleaños con sus problemas.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de lugar exacto, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Alice. Le atormentaba sobremanera haberla visto besándose con otro. Por lo menos había logrado besarle él también antes de haberse marchado. ¡Nadie hubiera sido capaz de impedir que él la besara después de lo que había contemplado!

Así pues, suspiró hondo antes de entrar en la estancia, diciéndose así mismo que iba a tratar de divertirse, haciendo todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en Alice.

-¡Frank...!- murmuró James al ver el labio roto.

-¿dónde te has metido?- preguntó Sirius mientras todos iban hacia él.

-¿estás bien?- inquirió Remus preocupado

-claro…

-¿eso te lo ha hecho...?- empezó a murmurar Lils pensando en su amiga.

-Alice no pelearía conmigo nunca a puñetazos…- musitó y luego con una sonrisa añadió.-…pero si es capaz de lanzarme una maldición.

-¿una maldición?- susurró James.

-No ha sido nada...

-pero...

-Para resumir, digamos que me he encontrado con alguien indeseado, y tuvimos una pequeña disputa, pero ya está todo arreglado- dijo como si nada, volviendo a poner la música a su nivel normal.

-¿seguro que estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo Remus preocupado por él.

-Claro... Además, recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Debemos celebrarlo como se merece.

-¿seguro?

-¡por supuesto!

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, y se dispusieron a continuar con la fiesta, olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había podido pasar con Alice.

* * *

17. 

Una llorosa Alice se encontraba en su sala común, recordando con furia la escena que había tenido que presenciar minutos antes con Frank y Roger. ¿Por qué todos los chicos tenían que ser tan tontos?

Había ardido de furia, unos instantes después de que Frank se marchara de allí, diciendo aquellas palabras tan ofensivas. ¿Quién se creía que era él para hablarla así? Y peor aún... ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla de aquella manera tan brusca?. ¡No tenía vergüenza! Sin embargo, unos cuantos minutos después, se dio cuenta de que él estaba verdaderamente enojado con ella, y sin saber por qué, eso la hacía sentirse muy mal. Quizá demasiado.

Por esto, se encontraba ahora llorando como una tonta. Longbottom había sido el culpable de todo, y ella tenía que estar ahora llorando por su causa. ¿Es que siempre tenía que hacerla sentir tan mal?. ¿Era idiota o qué?

-¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz suave entrando en la estancia en aquellos instantes.

-claro, Mandy...- musitó ella secando sus lágrimas.

-¿seguro?- preguntó ésta sentándose a su lado.

-Sí...

-¿estás así por Frank?- preguntó ella leyendo su mente.

-¿cómo lo sabes?. ¿Has visto a Roger?

-¿Roger?- repitió Mandy dándose cuenta de que había acertado con su improvisación.

-¡son unos idiotas!- rompió a llorar Alice.

Mandy no lo pensó ni un instante, y la abrazó con ternura, viendo que su amiga se encontraba mal en aquellos instantes.

-Lo siento, Mandy, yo...

-No te preocupes. Todos nos sentimos mal a veces. Es bueno llorar.

-¡la culpa la tiene Frank!- sollozó Alice sin dejar de llorar.

-A veces cuando nos enamoramos sufrimos. Es normal.

-¿amor?- preguntó Alice- yo no...

-Amiga mía, no intentes negarme que no quieres a Frank.

-Mandy…

-Muchas veces yo he negado mis sentimientos, pero es tontería, porque siempre están ahí. Yo sé que tu quieres a Frank, al igual que sé que él te quiere a ti.

-¿sí?- preguntó ella mirándola con brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿lo ves?- murmuró Mandy sonriéndola.- Le quieres.

Alice se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amiga, y de su propia reacción. Llevaba tanto tiempo creyendo que Frank era un engreído que nunca se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de él. ¡si hasta Roger lo había insinuado!

-Le quiero...- aceptó finalmente.- Dios mío, estoy enamorada de Frank Longbottom.

-Ya era hora de que lo aceptarás.

-No...- susurró Alice poniéndose pálida.- ¡Él ahora me odia!- exclamó recordando lo sucedido minutos antes.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-He metido la pata... me ha visto besándome con Roger, y se ha marchado furioso conmigo.

-Se habrá puesto celoso. Lo mejor es que hables con él, y le digas que le quieres.

-pero...

-¿quieres que él piense que a ti te gusta Roger?

-No...

-entonces hazme caso... y deja de llorar. Un rato vale, pero todo el día no es bueno.

Ally sonrió cálidamente al ver la ternura y la paciencia con la que Mandy la acababa de traer. ¡Así que estaba enamorada del obcecado de Frank!

-Lils tenía razón. Me lo decía una y otra vez, pero yo no la hacía ni caso.

-Ve a buscarle ahora. Si dejas pasar más tiempo, todo será más difícil.

-¿estás segura?

-Claro.

-¡Gracias Mandy!- exclamó abrazándola.- te prometo que nunca más desconfiaré de ti más.

-Anda, ve por él.

* * *

18. 

En la fiesta, Alice intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Frank, pero este no hacía más que rehuírla a cada minuto. Ella sabía que lo más probable era que él estuviera enojado aún por lo sucedido. O así, se lo había expresado Lils, que no había dejado de regañarla por lo que había hecho con Roger desde que se habían quedado solas. ¿Acaso ella misma no estaba ya lo suficientemente arrepentida?

Pensó que quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero enseguida la imagen de Mandy dándole ánimo vino a su mente, y la ayudó a caminar hacia él, obviando las palabras de Lily, que le decía que se quedara a su lado.

-¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Ahora estoy con James y Sirius- fue su contestación.

-Es urgente, Frank- insistió ella sin rendirse.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos- murmuró Sirius llevándose de allí a James, al ver que las cosas entre sus dos amigos no estaban nada bien.

-¿se puede saber qué quieres ahora?- preguntó él bruscamente, sin ni siquiera posar en ella su vista.

-¿por qué estás tan agrio conmigo?

-¿te parece poco lo que me has hecho?

-¿lo que te he hecho?

-¿ves como tengo la cara?- preguntó acercándosela a ella con brusquedad.

-Yo no te pedí que te pegaras por mí- se quejó ella.

-pero la provocaste.

-¿qué yo la provoque?

-si no te hubieras estado besando con ese idiota, no hubiera tenido que pegarme para defenderte.

-¿defenderme?- inquirió ella mirándole fijamente.- ¿querías protegerme?

Frank se quedó en silencio ante esta pregunta. Quería decirle que sí, porque la amaba, y no le parecía en absoluto bien que se rebajara de aquella manera ante alguien como McPherson, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya era tarde para ello, lo sabía.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos.

-Supongo que no...-. susurró ella triste, suponiendo que él ya no la quería después de lo había visto.-no te preocupes no te molesto más.- añadió dándose la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de él.

-espera...- susurró él agarrándola del brazo.- ven conmigo.

Ella se dejó llevar hacia una de las habitaciones secundarias, preguntándose qué querría decirle él en aquel lugar tan solitario¿acaso quería vengarse de ella por lo que le había hecho? Enseguida se rió ante tal absurda posibilidad.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él enseguida se hubieron quedado solos.- no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Ya te he causado demasiados dolores de cabeza últimamente. Supongo que me sentó mal verte con McPherson.

-¿por qué?- quiso saber ella

-Alice...

-Respóndeme.- Le instó.

-porque él no te merece. Tú necesitas estar con alguien que te valore. Él no lo haría.

-entonces, según tú¿quién me valoraría?

-No creo que...

-Frank Longbottom, sé sincero conmigo por una vez.. ¿Estás enamorado de mi?

-¿qué?- exclamó él sorprendido por tal pregunta.

-porque si es así, me harías muy feliz, pues yo sí lo estoy de ti.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamó más alto.

-Como oyes...-. susurró ella sin pensar en nada más.- estoy enamorada de ti, Frank.

Este sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando oyó estas palabras. ¿Sería posible que ella le quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella¿Lo que le decía ella era verdad?

-Alice...

-¿me quieres tú?- preguntó temblorosa.

-No…

-Ah, bueno, entonces mejor yo...

-Tonta...- susurró atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo- no sólo te quiero, te amo te adoro te aprecio...

-¿de verdad?- inquirió ella feliz.

-Espero que esto te lo demuestre.-Sin mayor demora, la besó con ternura y amor, sintiendo una inmensa alegría por ver su sueño realizado.

* * *

19. 

-continuemos con la fiesta, pues- anunció Prongs volviendo a poner la música.

-¡así se habla!- dijo feliz Sirius acercándose a sus dos mejores amigos.- ¡tenemos que divertirnos!

-A todo esto...- murmuró Prue- ¿dónde están Alice y Frank?

-Aquí...- susurró Lils regresando a la puerta a través la cual habían marchado sus amigos antes.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

-nuestros queridos amigos están discutiendo... o eso hacían antes, porque ya no se escucha nada.

-¿nada?- inquirió James recuperando la alegría momentáneamente.- ¿qué podrían estar haciendo para...?

Todos se miraron, y enseguida se acercaron a la puerta corriendo. No obstante, como eran muchos, se apoyaron demasiado fuerte sobre la puerta, y esta se vino abajo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, cuando encontraron besándose a sus dos amigos.

* * *

20. 

Frank y Alice no se dieron cuenta hasta pasados unos minutos de que todos sus amigos les estaban contemplando con expresión sorprendida. Cuando lo hicieron, separaron sus labios, ansiando no tener que hacerlo, pues se habían sentido muy dichosos sintiéndose mutuamente.

-¿algún problema?- bromeó Frank abrazando junto a sí a su nueva chica.

-Creo que me he perdido algo...- susurró James mirándoles a ambos con expresión confundida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- añadió Lils

-¿he oído bien? Lily apoyando una opinión de James...- susurró Alice divertida.

-¿vais a explicarnos algo o tenemos que adivinarlo nosotros?- preguntó Sirius contento al haber presenciado aquella escena.

-Es muy sencillo...- empezó a hablar Frank- ahora Alice es mi novia.

Todos se miraron boquiabiertos ante tal noticia, sobre todo Lils, pues era la que había estado intentando lograr aquél objetivo durante más de tres semanas.

-¡ya era hora!- exclamó ésta sin poder esperar más tiempo.- un poco más y hasta yo me hubiera dado por vencida.

-¿de verdad?- suspiró Alice abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga.

-Por suerte no hizo falta..- argumentó Frank mientras sus amigos le daban la mano complacidos.

-Creo que este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me habéis podido dar...- susurró Remus contento de ver a dos de sus amigos felices.

-Tan poco es nada del otro mundo- bromeó James mirando de reojo a Lils.- una pareja más... ¿no te da envidia, Evans?

-Ninguna, Potter- mintió ella mirándole con mala gana.

-No empecéis, o al menos no hoy- les pidió Alice encarecidamente.

* * *

21. 

Una luz blanquecina inundó toda la estancia, dejando a todos los presentes ciegos… los cuerpos de Frank y de Alice comenzaron a brillar intensamente…

-¿qué está pasando?

-no me lo puedo creer…- susurró Lestrange

Segundos después la luz se esfumó.

-¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Frank Longbottom tocándose la cabeza confuso

-¿Frank?- musitó su esposa

-Alice…- murmuró viéndola en la cama opuesta

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta ella. La abrazó con fuerza… lo último que recordaba era estar rodeado de mortífagos, mientras les torturaban.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-un poco confusa… y desorientada… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-bienvenidos…- murmuró Sirius mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Frank boquiabierto- ¿Sirius Black?

-el mismo… aunque un poco más mayor

Frank miró a su esposa y se dio cuenta de que ella también había envejecido, aunque para él seguía siendo tan bella como siempre.

-¿puedes contarme qué ha pasado?

-es una historia muy larga…- susurró Sirius mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposa- ¿verdad, princesa?

* * *

22. 

Frank suspiró cuándo su madre se marchó. Llevaba una hora hablando con él sin parar, contándole todo lo que había pasado en aquellos diecisiete años que llevaba ausente de la realidad… nadie sabía lo agotadora que podía llegar a ser en casos como esos.

Hacía hora y media que los medimagos les habían trasladado a él y a su esposa a una habitación individual de la quinta planta… un lugar para magos normales, con heridas comunes.

Giró su vista y enamorado vio durmiendo a su dulce esposa… todo lo que había pasado y todo seguía como antes. Ahora por fin podía ser feliz con ella…

Giró su cabeza de golpe al ver entrar por la puerta al susodicho Sirius Black. Pudo leer en su rostro enseguida que algo le sucedía.

-¿estás bien?

-esto tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti, Longbottom

-veo que no has cambiado nada…- susurró Frank sonriendo

-lo sé

Miró sus ojos y vio que se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de los años transcurridos…

-¿cómo te sientes?

-aún sigo un poco confuso, pero mi madre me ha explicado más o menos lo que ha pasado aquí…

-Los Lestrange y unos cuantos más os atacaron…

-sí, creo que recordar que eso fue poco después de que a ti te metieran en Azkaban por haber matado a trece muggles y a Peter…

-cierto

No se había dado cuenta de ello… se suponía que él debía de estar en Azkaban y no libre…

-¿estás pensando que debería estar en la prisión?- musitó Sirius con una sonrisa conciliadora, leyendo su mente.

-siempre creí que eras inocente, amigo mío.

-gracias…

-aunque no sé cómo lograste salir…- argumentó mirándole ceñudo

-mi esposa demostró mi inocencia…- dijo orgulloso de ello

-si no estoy muy perdido, creo recordar que tú esposa es la jovencita que nos ha salvado a Ally y a mí¿no?

-así es

-¿es la misma niña que…?

-sí, la hija de Prue

Frank se encogió de hombros. No iba a preguntar nada más. No tenía sentido remover el pasado.

-veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho en diecisiete años…

-todos hemos madurado…

-¿tú también?- preguntó él de broma

-mi esposa me ha hecho replantear mi vida…

-parece buena chica… cuídala

-es complicado…- suspiró débilmente- dentro de poco te contaré todo con detalle, cuando salgas de aquí. Pero eso sí… tengo que pedirte un favor…

-lo que quieras…

-te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie que mi esposa estuvo aquí, conmigo, y que fue ella quién os salvó…

-Sirius…

-ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero cuando esté mi mano lo haré… Creeme…

-no le contaremos nada de esto a nadie…- susurró Alice despertándose en ese momento de su letargo.

Frank fue hasta ella nada más la vio despierta. No pensaba dejarla sola ni un solo instante.

-me alegra verte bien, Alice…- murmuró Sirius

La aludida sólo sonrió mientras era abrazada por su marido.

-nos ha devuelto a nuestro hijo y nuestra vida… no haremos nada que la dañe…- prometió ella segura de sí misma

-estoy de acuerdo con mi querida mujercita.

-gracias…

* * *

23. 

Remus había decidido quedarse junto al matrimonio Longbottom cuando todos los miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore se marcharon. Quería pasar un rato a solas con ellos.

-¿no tienes casa a la que ir?- bromeó Frank sin dejar ni un instante de abrazar a su esposa

-vas a terminar asfixiándola…- susurró Remus irónicamente

-es que la quiero mucho y no deseo que se aparte de mi lado ni un solo instante

Sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. Le entendía perfectamente… ese sentimiento de posesión era normal, sobre todo después de lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar.

-chicos hay algo que quiero contaros, que aún no sabéis

-¿tiene que ver con Halliwell?- preguntó Alice

-sí, y también con Amanda

Ally se incorporó en la cama al oír su nombre. Su marido hizo lo mismo

-¿qué relación puede haber entre ambas que no sepamos nosotros?

-tienen un mismo alma

-¿qué?

-o algo parecido al menos.

Tardó unos quince minutos en contarles todo lo que sabía acerca de Amanda.

-entonces siempre estuvo de nuestro lado…- acaeció Frank sonriente

-¿por qué tan sonriente?- quiso saber Remus confuso

-yo siempre confié en ella

-¿perdona?- musitó Remus incrédulo

-Alice tenía presentimientos buenos con ella… ¿verdad cielo mío?

-sí… era como si algo superior me dijera que había algo en ella que no encajaba…- susurró Alice tranquilamente- como un sexto sentido

-sé a que te refieres… a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Sabía que Alice había sido siempre muy intuitiva, él mismo la había escuchado con sus sospechas.

-¿cómo podemos ayudarla?- preguntó ella segundos después

-¿a qué te refieres?

-por tu rostro, Remus, y el de Sirius cuándo estuvo aquí sé que las cosas no van bien con ella…

-está en problemas. Los mismos en los que estaba metida cuando era Amanda…

-eso no querrá decir que le va a pasar lo mismo que a ella¿verdad?- preguntó Frank preocupado

-eso es lo que todos los que la conocemos queremos, Frank. Salvarla e impedir que la historia se repita…

-¿y cómo lo lograremos?

No pudo responder a esa pregunta, pues no tenía a mano las respuestas… ¿cómo salvar a alguien que estaba metida hasta el fondo en los asuntos mortífagos?

-chicos, cuando Sirius y ella se casaron yo tenía un mal presentimiento… algo en mi corazón me indicaba que las cosas iban a salir mal… y así pasó

-eso me lo contó mi madre…- murmuró Frank- ella se escapó¿verdad?

-sí… a mí me consta que ama con todo su corazón a Sirius… pero tuvo que dejarle para unirse con Voldemort

-¿qué quiere con él?

-destruirle…

Alice y Frank se miraron durante un instante. No pudieron decir nada, porque segundos después alguien entró en la habitación de repente.

-cariño…- susurró Alice al ver a su hijo

-Siento interrumpir, pero…

-campeón, no interrumpes nada…- murmuró su padre sonriéndole

-es hora de irme…- se disculpó Remus

-vuelve cuando quieras, Moony

Sonrió cálidamente antes de marcharse. Sabía que los tres tenían que recuperar el tiempo el perdido… y para ello tenían que estar solos.

El tiempo era algo precioso…

Y ahora los Longbottom tenían la suerte de tenerlo de su parte.

* * *

**Aquí termina la historia de Frank y Alice según mi historia.**

**El siguiente capítulo tratará la historia de Lily y James.**

**un abrazo! **


End file.
